


Pretty

by littlemisstimberlake



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstimberlake/pseuds/littlemisstimberlake
Summary: The boys are on tour when Justin starts acting weird around JC...
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Late Night Surprise

“Josh….”  
Sleepily, JC lifted his head up from the hotel bed.  
“Justin? What are you doing in here?”  
“What, I can’t visit my best friend?” Justin slurred as he approached the bed.  
“You’re clearly drunk… How did you even get my key card?” JC asked as he tried to adjust his vision to the darkness.  
“Gave the front desk lady an autograph for it. On her tits.” His bandmate chuckled.  
“Wow, that’s wrong on so many levels.” JC slowly got up. “What do you want from me at...." he looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "3am in the morning?”  
“I just wanted to see you, pretty.”  
“Pretty? Justin, you need to go to bed.” JC sat back down on the bed and turned the night light on  
“Naaah. Guess who I met!!”  
“At the club? What do I know?”  
“LUCA!”  
“Who?”  
“Your ex lover boy, ring a bell?”  
All of the sudden JC felt wide awake. “You met Tony? What is he doing in Chicago?”  
“He went to our concert, he was looking for you, pretty.” Justin said with a grin on his face.  
“Is that why you’re calling me that?” JC rolled his eyes, grabbed a water from the mini bar and tossed it at Justin. He had told Tony a million times not to call him that.  
“You know, until Tony said it tonight, I never noticed how fucking pretty you are.”  
“Men aren’t pretty. Little girls are.” JC was starting to get annoyed.  
“You are pretty pretty….” Justin giggled and tossed the water aside. “Pretty in pink.”  
“It’s rosé…” JC said as he adjusted his pyjamas.  
“Sure…. So me and Tony started talking...”  
“Please tell me you didn’t bring him here.”  
“Nah, I know you don’t wanna see him… or you say you don’t and then the two of you fuck anyway and then you’re mopey for weeks…”  
“Well thank you for not bringing him… Can I go back to sleep now? We have to get up at 5am…”  
“Nah, I’m not done with my story, pretty.”  
JC sighed, laid back down and closed his eyes.  
“So… Tony goes on whining about how he wants you back….”  
JC shifted, was Justin touching his arm?  
“And I’m all like “Get over it man,” but he says he can’t….”  
“Tony’s an idiot.”  
“And then he starts telling me all these secrets…”  
“Justin, you’re tickling me…”  
JC moved his arm to the other side.  
All of the sudden, JC could feel Justin’s breath on his ear. “So he tells me what a freak you are in bed…” He said in a sensual tone, his hands touching JC’s shoulder at the same time.  
JC roughly pushed him away.  
“Justin, what the fuck?”  
“Oh come on, pretty, don’t act all innocent now…”  
“Justin, I will say this only one time and if you don’t listen, I will punch you. Don’t touch me or anyone like that without their consent. And never talk to anyone like you just did. You sound like a total creep.”  
“Sorry… i just...I never realized before how hot you are...” Justin looked remorseful.  
“I thought I was pretty?” JC started to believe that this was all a bad dream.  
“Both.”  
“I thought you were straight.”  
“I think I am. But not when it comes to you.”  
JC sighed. “J, you can gladly crash here but let’s just sleep now okay? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Can I do this?”  
JC smiled as Justin gently and carefully laid down close to JC's shoulder.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”  
Justin mumbled “Thank you,” as he drifted asleep cuddled up to his bandmate.  
JC sighed. Fucking Tony...always ruining everything..., he thought to himself as he drifted back to sleep.

Ever since NSA had been such a big hit, Justin had had these diva moments that led JC to believe that the critics might be right - it was impossible to grow up famous without getting a big head.  
He had always been a sweet guy, but the older he got, the more famous *NSYNC became, the more Justin expected things to go his way.  
The other guys even blamed JC for caving in and treating Justin like he was special much too often. Has this led his best friend to believe that JC would do anything Justin wanted from him?  
JC was pulled from his own thoughts by Chris’s voice.  
“Good morning, sleepy.”  
“Morning. Sorry, I was in my thoughts.” JC said as he took another bite of his toast.  
“Have you seen Justin? We’re meeting in 10 minutes and I haven’t seen him at all today.” Chris said as he looked around the private breakfast room.  
“No… He crashed in my room but when I woke up he was gone.” JC shrugged.  
“Why’d he crash in your room? Did he wake you up when we came back last night?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You need to set boundaries with the kid, and that’s coming from me. I’m NOT the responsible one,” Chris said sincerely as he shoved more mini muffins onto his plate.  
“I was just thinking about that actually.”  
“Did he tell you we met Tony?”  
“Yeah…” JC sighed. Why did that name have to come up all the time now...  
“Does that bother you?”  
“No it’s fine…” JC lied.  
Just as JC was turning away from Chris to focus on finishing his food before Johnny arrived, Justin walked into the room.  
He looked sweaty and wasn’t wearing a shirt, just loose sweatpants.  
“Am I late?” Justin said with his million dollar smile.  
“No but you gotta hurry up if you still want to eat,” Lance said from the corner, “right C?”  
“Huh?” JC shook his head because he had completely lost focus, staring at Justin’s defined upper body. When did the kid get so tan... and muscular?  
“Yo, Josh, you finishin’ that?” Justin said and pointed at the toast on JC’s plate.  
“Get your own food, JC’s already only skin and bones…” Joey said as he sat downn before himself stealing a muffin from JC's plate.  
“I was just tryin' to help pretty.”  
“Pretty?” Joey started laughing. “Oh right, that’s what Tony called him yesterday. We’re just teasing, C. Though you are pretty."  
JC frustratedly grabbed his toast. “Men are not pretty…”  
“Since when do you care for what men do?” Joey laughed ducked away from JC’s angry shove.  
Luckily for Joey, Johnny came in and told them all to wrap it up since the tour bus was there.


	2. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin confronts JC on the bus, and it only leaves JC more confused as the story gets more and more complicated and others weigh in. Includes spin the bottle and an intervention.

Once they had settled in on the bus, Justin sat down on the couch in the back next to JC, who was trying hard to pretend reading a book.

“C, before we talk about it, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I said or did something inappropriate last night..." Justin said softly.  
“Aren’t you cold?” JC said, barely looking up from the book.  
Justin was still not wearing anything except for sweatpants.  
“Why, don’t like the view?” Justin grinned and flexed his muscles a bit.  
“I...don't…” JC lied and immediately blushed. He knew he was a shitty liar.  
“Fine.” Justin went and grabbed a t-shirt from his bunk and put it on. “Better?”  
JC just nodded.  
“Soo… you said we could talk about last night?”  
“I had hoped you were so drunk that you didn’t remember…” JC admitted and finally put the book aside.  
"Oh, I remember everything…”  
“I don’t know what you expect me to say," JC admitted.  
“It's easy, tell me if you’re into me or not.” Justin said bluntly, staring JC down with his piercing blue eyes.  
“I...what??” JC's jaw literally dropped like he was in a bad movie.  
“I think you heard me just fine.”  
“Justin, I don’t think we should be having this conversation.” JC shifted uncomfortable on the bench, still not looking directly into Justin's eyes.  
“Why not?” Justin seemed genuinely confused..  
“You’re like my little brother. I have never thought of you in... that way.”  
“Then why’d you gawk at me this morning after the gym?” Justin said with a wink.  
“I did not!!”  
“Sure, pretty.”  
“Stop calling me that.” JC said and got up to move to the other side of the bus.  
“Okay, chill, we don’t have to talk about it now if you’re unsure. I can wait.”  
“Wait for what?”  
“'Till you come around.”  
“Around to what?” JC was so confused.  
“Whatever you want…” Justin said with a seductive grin as he got up and pushed past JC to join Chris, who was playing video games at the front of the bus.  
JC was left even more confused.

* * *

JC turned over in his bunk about a million times before getting up. He saw that Chris was still awake, mindlessly skimming through a Playboy while lying on the bus bench.  
He eyed Justin's bunk, and heard him snoring a bit, assuring him it was safe to get up without being confronted with hiss best friend and whatever he was going through.  
He just had to talk to Chris about Justin. Normally he would get advice from Lance, but he just had to let it out now and couldn't wait until they had arrived in Detroit.  
“Chris?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we talk for a second?”  
“Shit, what did I do?” Chris dropped the magazine.  
“Nothing. It’s about Justin," JC said quietly as he sat down next to his bandmate.  
“Isn’t everything always about Justin?” Chris said jokingly.  
“I... I think he’s hitting on me.” JC whispered uncomfortably.  
Chris laughed out loud. JC shushed him.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“Of course it’s funny.”  
“He definitely came onto me last night and even this morning on the bus!!”  
“He was drunk and then he was clearly joking about his own stupidity.”  
“I… maybe you’re right," JC sighed. It was ridiculous after all.  
“Look, I know he’s all over you sometimes but he just admires you, he has since he was 11. Don't read too much into it. Plus, don't you remember, like two months ago we were about to stage an intervention because he was saying some homophobic shit that he learnt from rap songs? I’m pretty sure Justin’s straight.”  
“Yeah, me too. I was just confused about it because it came out of nowhere. Thanks, man.”  
He climbed back in his bunch and closed his eyes. Surely, by tomorrow, Justin would be normal again.

* * *

A week later, in the changing room on tour....

JC could swear Justin was watching him change. He shifted a little and turned around. Was he projecting? Was he maybe even suppressing some unfulfilled desires? Being on the road was pretty lonely, and being closeted, he hadn’t really had a safe opportunity to express his sexuality in a while.  
But then again, he had been around Justin for so many years and had never seen him in that way. Sure, he was undeniably attractive, but also his best friend and really young. But now that JC was looking at him more closely, he realised that over the past years, Justin had grown into a man.  
“Is Justin taller than me now?” JC asked absentmindedly while buttoning his vest.  
“What do you mean? He has been for a few years now…” Lance said as he put on his hat.  
“Huh…”  
“C, can you help me with my costume?” Justin yelled across the room.  
“Eh...yeah, sure…” JC swallowed and went to zip up Justin.

* * *

That night back on the tour bus...

“Guess who’s here to visit?” Justin said as he came back into their changing room.  
JC looked up from his magazine at Christina, Britney and Nikki, his friends from the MMC.  
“Oh my gosh, hey!!” He smiled and gave them big hugs. This was just the distraction he needed.  
They went out to party, and ended up back on Chris, Justin and JC’s bus. They were all completely drunk when Christina put a bottle on the table.  
“Spin the bottle.”  
They had fun playing the game until Justin spun and the bottle pointed at JC.  
JC’s eyes went wide.  
“Oh come on, kiss him, Justin.” Britney nudged her friend.  
Justin grinned and grabbed JC’s shirt, pulling him in and giving him a long, intense kiss.  
JC was startled as Justin started to use his tongue. Chris and the girls screamed.  
“DAMN, Justin, why do you never kiss me with that much passion?” Chris joked.  
Justin turned away from JC to kiss Chris who pushed him off.  
“Fuck you…”  
“You wanted it, Kirkpatrick!”  
JC leaned back into the bench and cursed this game. And why were Justin’s lips so damn soft?

* * *

“I didn’t know you use strawberry chapstick," Justin said as he sat back down next to JC.  
JC blushed a bit.  
"It... it moisturises well."  
“I just put the girls back in a cab.” Justin said as he laid his arm around JC's shoulder.  
“I should go lay down.” JC said quickly and jumped up.  
“You don’t wanna finish what we started? My tongue can do other great things” Justin yelled after JC. He frowned when JC ignored him and climbed into his bunk.  
“Woah,” Chris had just come out of the bathroom “What the fuck is going on here?”  
“We were just talking,” Justin couldn't contain a grin.  
“Did you just ask JC to make out with you??”  
“You’re crazy, old man..” Justin laughed and climbed in his own bunk bed.  
JC mouthed “I told you so" through the gap in his curtains.  
Chris shook his head. “This ain’t good,” he mouthed back.

* * *

JC looked tired the next morning, he had barely slept because he had woken up from steamy dreams about Justin, something he was more than embarrassed about. He barely noticed when Chris said down next to him. "Morning."

"Oh hey..."

"Did you sleep okay? You look... eh, tired," Chris said as he filled his bowl with cereal.

"Not really. This whole Justin thing left me all confused and... em... I mean, yeah, confused..." He blushed a little and lowered his head into his cereal.

Chris sighed. He knew that look all too well from whenever JC'x ex-boyfriend Tony was around.

* * *

Chris decided it was best not to be alone with this kind of information and after finishing his breakfast, he went over to the other guys' bus.

"Good morning!" Joey and Lance said in unison, making room for Chris in their breakfast nook.  
Little did they know that their bandmate wasn't down for chitchat. “So, last night I caught Justin trying to get into JC’s pants.”  
“Wait, what? Do we know another person named JC?” Lance asked, dropping his spoon in his cereal.  
“No. OUR JC.”  
“We played spin the bottle with the girls and he legit french kissed JC for like 5 minutes and wanted to continue when the girls had left. And apparently he tried the same thing the night we met Tony. And this morning I asked JC about it again and he blushed like a little girl with a crush."  
"Well, I still don't know what the heck is going on but it sounds like we only have one choice...." Joey said dramatically.  
"Joey, you watch too much TV. We can't solve everything with an intervention," Chris sighed.  
"It helped stopping Lance from nagging us about investing in stocks every five minutes."  
Lance rolled his eyes.  
"Touché. Intervention it is." Chris and Joey high-fived.

* * *

Luckily for them, JC had plans to meet his family in the evening, so they had a great opportunity to catch Justin alone on the bus.  
Dramatically, Joey lowered a banner from the top bunk as Justin got back on his bus.  
“Justin, this is an intervention," Chris said in his most dramatic game show host voice.  
“For what?” The youngest member of the band raised an eyebrow.  
“Jaycee.” Lance said slowly.  
"Then why am I the one being stared at?" Justin asked and sat down on a bunk bed. "JC ain't even here tonight."  
“No, it's about you trying to get into JC’s pants,” the bass singer clarified.  
“Why even? He’s a dude. You're not into men” Joey threw in.  
“JC Chasez - the embodiment of manliness," Justin chuckled.  
“See? I don’t even know why you are so worried, man. He says that shit in front of JC once and he becomes the last man on earth JC would sleep with. Once I told him his jacket was for women and he didn’t even talk to me for two weeks!!” Joey stated looking at Chris.  
“While I agree that that was a women's jacket, we all know JC doesn't have the greatest record of lovers.”  
“Me and JC are not lovers…” Justin said drily.  
“You know what we're worried about, as soon as sex is involved JC turns into this submissive house wife,” Lance tried to defend their argument.  
“He does? That's good to know...” Justin grinned slightly and licked his lips.  
“Justin!” They all yelled.  
“What?” Justin rolled his eyes at his friends.  
“Whatever sexual wakening you are going through, that's fine. Just go find something else to lust over! We're just trying to make things easier for JC," Chris said sincerely.  
"Wow. You three do realise that you’re my friends, too, right?" Justin got up, visibly angry.  
"And we also realise that you're much more in control of the situation than JC," Lance tried to reason.  
"I would never hurt JC. And I'm sick of this. I'm leaving," Justin screamed angrily and stormed out of the bus.


	3. I wanna take you to a gay bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin joins Lance & JC, who are going to a gay bar and things turn even more heated.  
> (shamelessly inspired by Queer as Folk)

To JC's surprise, except for a few looks and winks, Justin had left him alone with advances and comments for the past two weeks since their drunken party kiss. He wondered if Justin's behavior had anything to do with the fact that he was barely speaking to any of the other guys anymore.

Therefore, JC was quite surprised when Justin asked him "Where are you going?” when he saw JC checking his reflection in the mirror and fixing his hair.  
“Just a club with Lance," JC said absentmindedly. He wasn't usually a club person, but this night was just what he needed to get his mind off of Justin.  
“I’ll go with y’all.” Justin decided and went over to his suitcase to pick an outfit.  
“Well, um, Justin, I don't think it'll be your scene,” the older man said carefully.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It’s a ... gay club.”  
Justin shrugged and picked up his denim shirt.  
JC sighed. This would be a long night and not the distraction he had wanted. On the other hand, maybe this gay culture shock was just what he needed to get his straight friend Justin to once and for all stop with his little crush on him. Because that's what JC wanted, right? He cringed at his own thoughts. Of course that's what he wanted. 

“I can’t believe you let Justin come here…” Lance sighed.  
“I’m sure he will leave as soon as he gets uncomfortable," JC said almost apologetically.  
“So when he walks through the door?”  
“Hopefully.”  
Justin followed his two friends through the door of the club with the very subtle name of “Mens' Shack.” The three of them were wearing wigs and hats as disguises and Justin had even chosen a moustache, which in JC's opinion made him look like an 80s porn star. He shook his head. Justin and porn did not need to be combined in one thought.

On the dance floor, a bunch of guys were grinding on each other and there was lots of making out on the barstools. JC could see Justin swallow a little.  
“I gotta go take a piss.” The youngest said to his friends and went to find the bathroom.  
“Justin, wait-” JC tried to hold his friend back but Justin couldn’t hear him over the music.  
“Well, I’m sure that experience will make him want to leave.” Lance said drily as he tried to get the attention of the bar tender.  
“I should go make sure he’s not getting into trouble," JC yelled over the music and followed their youngest band member through the crowds to the bathroom. 

As expected, Justin’s chin dropped when he walked past around 20 young men getting it on in the hallway next to the bathrooms.  
Right before JC could get to him, he was interrupted.  
“Hey hot stuff, wanna join?” Two guys in a very compromising position asked JC as one of them grabbed his wrist.  
“Oh, no thanks, I’m not-” he stuttered, trying not to look at their naked bodies.  
The tall man holding JC's wrist, however, didn't want to take no for an answer. “Come on, sexy, you can’t tell me you don’t want my big-”  
Justin stepped in between the two and JC before the guy could finish his sentence.  
“Leave him alone. He said no.”  
JC had never heard Justin's usually soft voice so angry before.  
“Aw, is that your boyfriend?” The bald guy asked mockingly, but let JC’s arm go.  
“Why don’t you find out after I kick your ass?” Justin hissed and rolled up his sleeves.  
“Justin, let’s just go, okay?” JC pleaded. The last thing they needed is to get caught by the police in this place and it leaking to the press.  
Justin gave the two one last angry glare before he led JC back to the bar by his hip.

“I tried to warn you about the bathrooms but you already left….” JC said apologetically as they sat down on two barstools.  
“So that’s how you usually hook up?” Justin asked with a raised eyebrow. “With strangers in a hallway that smells like piss?”  
JC blushed but shook his head. “I’d never do that.”  
Justin didn’t seem convinced but ordered them both a beer.  
“Why did you even come?” JC asked. He tried to distract himself from his mental image of Justin heroically defending him from the two jerks back there.  
“To make sure you don’t get in trouble. And wasn’t I right...”  
“They were just trying to get laid, I had it under control," JC insisted.  
“Sure.” Justin rolled his eyes and took a large sip of his beer.  
“I can take care of myself," JC said with a pout that probably didn't really prove his point. He sighed and sipped on his beer, too.  
“You don’t have to do that, I’ll take care of you," Justin said.  
JC sighed once more, “How come you’re so obsessed with me lately?”   
“How come you’re so hot lately?” Justin retorted with a flirty wink.  
JC blushed heavily. “Don’t say that.”  
“Why?”  
“I told you. You’re confusing me," JC admitted.  
“What’s so confusing?”  
“You, hitting on me?”  
Justin shrugged as he nonchalantly said, “So, I wanna fuck you, big deal.”  
JC nearly dropped his bottle because of Justin's sudden boldness. It took him a second to gather his thoughts before he spoke. “I’m not like that, Justin.”  
“Please Josh, we all know you bottom." Justin's cocky smirk annoyed JC.  
“First of all, that’s none of your business,” JC said a bit too defensively, “and second of all, I meant to say that I’m not into one night stands.”  
“Well if you’re good I’ll make sure to fuck you more than just one night long," Justin said in a low, seductive voice so only JC could hear him.  
“JUSTIN!!” JC almost yelled and blushed heavily as a few people looked their way. He nervously adjusted his hat as he said, “you’re not even gay. So just leave it.”  
Justin was clearly not impressed. “Aren’t you the one who told me sexuality is a spectrum?”  
“I did but- not for you to use it against me," JC protested weakly.  
“So now you’re saying I’m not your type?” Justin challenged his friend after drinking half of the beer bottle in one go.  
“Y-Yes," JC tried to say confidently but looked past Justin at the wall.  
His friend grinned contently and leaned back against the bar. “You always stutter and look away when you’re lying, Chasez.”  
“Look, I would never risk our friendship over-” JC began.  
“... over me bending you over this bar and shoving my-” Justin had leaned forward and whispered into JC’s ear before the brunet could pull away.  
He felt a twitch in his pants and quickly got off of the bar stool. “Leave it, Justin.”  
“Come on, Josh. You know I’d never hurt you. You’re one of my best friends. Unless of course you’re into that. Then I'll gladly hurt you in some places...”  
“I-I’m no-I'm not in-into that, I mean, i don’t feel well. I should go-” JC said as he zipped up his jacket and darted towards the exit.  
Justin realised he had fucked up, so he ran after JC and softly put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
“Sh, Josh, it’s okay, I’m sorry. I won’t say anything anymore.”  
“Let’s just find Lance and tell him we’ll go," JC muttered.

They ended up finding Lance in the infamous hallway, with a busy, petite brunet on his knees in front of him.  
Embarrassed, JC looked at the ceiling and quickly told him they were leaving before pulling Justin back outside.  
“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, C. In my defense, your pants should be illegal," Justin tried to lighten up the mood.  
JC blushed a little. Why was this becoming a thing, him blushing all the time. Ugh. Stupid Justin and his compliments.  
“It’s okay, J, let’s just go home and forget about it.”

Back on the bus, they found Chris in a warm winter jacket.  
"What's up here? It's freezing?" Justin asked and tried to turn on the thermostad.  
"The A/C unit broke.... They won't be able to fix it until tomorrow morning so it'll be a cold night..." Chris said as he climbed into his bunk bed in his winter coat.  
JC sighed. Just what he needed after this confusing, crazy night. Actually, maybe he needed to cool down. Justin's words had made him feel a bit warm.

After getting ready for bed, he laid down in his bunk bed. He was shivering a bit, the bus was actually pretty cold.  
Before he knew it, Justin had climbed in behind him.  
He laid down behind JC. JC’s eyes popped open.  
“Eh, Justin, I-” he stuttered and shifted a little.  
“Shut up, this is just so we're not getting hypothermia,” Justin murmured as he wrapped an arm around JC’s waist and pulled a second blanket over them.  
JC was sort of happy about the additional body heat but had a hard time falling asleep with Justin's warm breath down his neck and his muscular chest pressed against his back.


	4. The Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Justin claims to be over JC, JC starts getting gifts from an anonymous admirer.

JC must have fallen asleep eventually, because when he woke up, Justin was gone. It also wasn’t as cold anymore on the bus either. Actually it was quite warm so their staff must have fixed the AC unit already.

He climbed out of the booth and saw Chris and Justin playing playstation on the bus TV. JC sleepily walked past them into the kitchen. He needed some caffeine.

“Get your fat ass away from the screen!” Justin cursed at him.

JC blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“If you’re really sorry, then move!!” Justin’s voice didn’t get any kinder.

“Your ass is not fat,” Chris said reassuringly when he saw JC critically eyeing himself in the mirror. “The kid’s just scrawny for some reason.”

“I made you guys some eggs,” JC said softly as he put down the plate on the couch table.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Chris said and started eating.

Justin ignored the plate and kept playing.

“Did I do something wrong?” JC asked carefully.

"Look, you're not interested in me, I get it, I'm over it. Now can we play in peace?" Justin said with a cold facial expression.

JC sighed and went to get his coffee.

* * *

The upcoming days went by without Justin making any advances, which surprised JC. He guessed his younger band mate was actually getting over him.

Justin wasn't aggressive towards him like that morning on the bus, he was just... indifferent. If he was honest, he kind of missed the attention. Especially since they now had a week of break in their tour schedule and had all flown down to Florida together to get some sun and to relax at a private spa. As a chronic over-thinker, JC didn't do well with too much free time.

Even though they always hung out together on tour, whenever they took time off together, they somehow found themselves at some point chilling together in one of their rooms. Having Justin sit 5 feet away, barely wearing clothes while playing video games didn't help JC.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a knock on the door. None of the other guys moved, so JC got up and opened the door.

“Flower delivery.” JC stared at the giant bouquet of roses. “Em, thank you. Who are they from?” “Like I know, dude. Maybe there’s a card in there.” The delivery guy shrugged and left JC with the flowers.

They were beautiful and JC's favorite colors. There was indeed a card but it wasn’t signed, it was a printed card with the words ‘I just love the feeling knowing I can make you smile…'

“Woah, C, you didn’t even tell us you had a boyfriend!” Chris teased when he saw the bouquet in his bandmate's hands.

JC put the flowers down on the table and threw a pillow at him. “Because I don’t. They’re probably just by some fan.”

“A fan who knows we're here? Does the card say anything?” Lance asked. “Just this.” JC showed them the card.

Justin didn’t really pay much attention, he was busy playing on his game boy. “Shit.” He cursed as the Pokémon ran away. The card had to be from Justin. Or was it? not He didn't know Justin to be a big romantic after all, and in the past, when he had come on to JC, it had been rather bold and straightforward.

“J, we’re trying to investigate here,” Chris said, "Those aren't from you, are they?"

Justin looked up. "What's from me?" They all pointed at the giant floral arrangement.

Justin laughed. "Do I look like I sent flowers? They're basically dead, that's depressing as fuck..."

Now, JC was even more confused as he mindlessly combed his fingers through the flowers. Did he have a secret admirer?

* * *

Being the only two who hated shopping for clothes, Chris and Justin were throwing paper balls into a trash can while JC, Lance, and Joey were trying on clothes at a boutique near the spa.

“Fuck.” Justin cursed. “What? You nailed it!” Chris said as he unsuccessfully tried to score as well.

“Why is JC so pretty?” Justin asked.

Chris looked up to look at JC, who was carefully studying two pink shirts that looked absolutely identical (and identically ugly) to Chris. “I don’t know. That’s just JC. He’s pretty. That’s why he gets roses from strangers.” Chris explained as he turned his attention back to the trash can.

“But guys aren’t supposed to be pretty.” Justin protested as he landed another paper ball in the basket.

“Has JC ever cared about what guys are supposed to do?” Chris laughed as JC put the pink shirts aside and reached for a glitter jacket, one that to Chris looked suspiciously like the one Britney had worn at their last performance together.

“I guess you’re right.” Justin sighed.

"I thought you said you were over JC since he wasn't interested?" Chris asked.

"Yeah... No, I am..."

JC could swear Justin and Chris were watching him. He must really be getting paranoid.

* * *

Their free week, as usual, had gone by way too quickly. 

JC couldn't complain though, his secret admirer had sent him sushi, a massage coupon and a new book from his favorite author. So to say the least, he has enjoyed the free time to its fullest.

Now, he was backstage again, getting ready for the next performance, eyeing himself in the mirror. Maybe he had had too much food during their break.

“You’re not fat.” 

JC jumped at the voice. He had been focused on his reflection in the mirror, squishing his belly a little to see if he had any flab.

“Justin, geez. Warn a guy, will you?” JC said as he tried to calm down from the surprise.

“I would, but you should still know you’re way too skinny.” Justin said softly and grabbed his jacket from a chair next to JC.

“Do you think?” JC still wasn’t convinced. He was sure he had gained weight.

“Let’s go out there and kick ass.” Justin grabbed JC by the arm and led him onstage.

* * *

JC was sick of the guessing game. He kept getting unsigned gifts, which were way too personal for anyone outside his closest friend circle to know about. However, whenever he had asked Justin about it, his friend had denied any involvement in the gifts. Also, he kept having pretty racy dreams about him and Justin, so it was safe to say that even though he had tried to ignore it, JC was definitely crushing on Justin.

JC was sick of not knowing. He had developed a foolproof plan to find out if Justin was still interested in him.

They had decided to go to a private celebrity party in New York, and JC made sure to wear the tightest outfit he could find in his suitcase.

jody laughed when he climbed into the cab. “I guess JC doesn’t plan on coming home with _us_ later.”

Justin didn’t seem to really notice him. He was scribbling something down in his notebook. Most likely lyrics.

Once they had arrived at the club, JC made sure to go straight to the dance floor. He was super nervous, so he had had a little bit of vodka before he left. Alcohol always helped him to ignore his worries.

He looked around searching for Justin. There he was, at the bar with Chris, ordering a drink. 

JC forced himself to look away. This was all part of his plan.

He started grinding with a guy that looked a little bit like Nick from the Backstreet Boys. Gosh, this guy was a _really_ good dancer. And had nice blue eyes.

He was brought back to reality by a hand grabbing his shoulder. 

“Yo, C.” A slightly drunk voice yelled over the noise of the music.

JC looked apologetically at the guy in front of him and turned around.

There he was, Justin. Clearly drunk. JC could smell it on his breath, whiskey.

“What’s up, J? I’m kind of busy here.” JC asked innocently, pointing back at the Nick Carter lookalike behind him.

“I can see that.” Justin said drily without a clear expression on his face.

“So what’s up?” JC asked, half turning back to the guy.

“I wanted to dance.” Justin said and turned him back to face him.

“What does that have to do with me?” JC challenged.

“Geez, JC, you know exactly what I mean... ” Justin rolled his eyes as he grabbed the older man by his hips. “ _You_ can go.” He hissed at the Nick Carter double still standing behind JC. He put his hands on JC’s hips and said: “Shit, JC, I can barely handle your pretty self. And now you get all hot…” 

JC blushed again. God, right now he felt like a little school boy around Justin.

"So the gifts were from you?"

"I just wanted you to remember that I know you and care about you, I don't just like you 'cause you're pretty...hot. I thought if you knew they were from me you wouldn't like them anymore."

JC smiled.

"Of course I still like them. They're amazing. I'm sorry for giving you such a rough time..."

Justin put a finger on JC's mouth. "Sh..."

They didn’t really talk much going further, they let their bodies do the talking. So much so apparently that Chris felt the need to separate them. “Hey, you two. We’re in public and you’re both drunk. How about we take this back to the bus, huh?”

They both nodded reluctantly and followed Chris outside to a cab.

* * *

The next morning, their heads were pounding.

But that didn’t stop Chris from coming to their shared hotel room and waking them up with loud music.

“Up, prince and princess.” Chris yelled as he threw a pillow first in Justin’s and then in JC’s face to illustrate his point.

“Why do I always have to be the girl?” JC protested as he rubbed his eyes.

Both Justin and Chris laughed.

“Screw both of you.” JC mumbled as he sat up.

“That’s exactly why I woke you up. Because both of you almost screwed on the damn dance floor last night.” Chris sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

JC’s face turned red. “We didn’t…”

Justin got up and poured cereal into his bowl like every morning. “I get it, Chris, no fucking in public,” he said drily and opened the mini fridge for milk.

“Oh, but in private you want to fuck JC? I thought we went over this. Can someone finally tell me what is going on with you two??” Chris asked, first looking at JC for answers.

JC looked just as clueless as Chris, so he turned to Justin.

“We’re dating.” Justin said as he started eating. “Coffee anybody?”

“What??” Chris and JC said simultaneously.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin takes JC out on a date and things start getting intimate until the two men get caught.

Chris looked at JC, his face showing utter confusion, “You don’t know about this either?”

Justin laughed out loud. “What, C, yesterday you say you want my babies and now you’re surprised that we’re dating?”

“I d-did not-” JC swallowed. To be honest, he didn’t remember a lot of last night after Justin had confronted him on the dance floor.

Justin grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s okay, Josh, I don’t think that’s how making babies works anyway.”

“Can we get away from the having babies topic and get back to the dating part?” Chris insisted.

“Yeah, shouldn’t we talk about that, J?” JC agreed.

“What’s there to talk about? You finally realized that I’m the hottest bachelor in all of America and I think you’re not too shabby yourself, why shouldn't we be dating?”

“Nothing, I just thought you’d ask ... first.”

“This is exactly why the guys and I were worried, Justin, you’re already deciding things over JC’s head.”

“I’ll make sure our sex is consentual, obviously.” Justin said and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh whatever…. Just don’t screw while I am in here…” Chris rolled his eyes and left.

“Is he mad?” JC asked worriedly.

“That’s what you’re wondering?” Justin asked, brushing his fingers through JC’s sleep-messy hair.

“I’m still too confused to talk about the other thing,” JC admitted.

“Do I need to get down on one knee?” Justin teased, “Get you a promise ring?”

JC sighed.

“I’m just teasing.” Justin said as he handed JC a coffee cup.

“You could at least take me out on a real date.” JC suggested. “

Sure. Where do you want to go for lunch? Chinese?” Justin started looking for the restaurant list that Johnny gave them for every tour stop. JC nodded happily.

* * *

“Question. How long do I need to act all Prince Charming for?” Justin asked as he attempted to catch a meat ball with the chopsticks.

“Justin!!” JC frowned.

“What? Just checking.” Justin said innocently and stabbed the meatball instead of picking it up.

“I didn’t even say 'yes' yet.” JC reminded him as he took a sip of his wine.

“Geez, alright. Women.” Justin rolled his eyes.

“Justin! I’m not a woman.” JC protested quietly, looking around to see if anybody was listening in.

“We’ll see about that.” Justin teased as he rubbed his foot against JC’s leg under the table.

“Now I know why you never asked me out.” JC said frustratedly.

“And why is that?” Justin raised an eyebrow.

“Because you're really bad at this.” JC pouted.

“Pu-lease I am super charming.” Justin protested as he readjusted his vest.

“If you say so.” JC rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the food in front of him.

“Oh, come on, I don’t want us to get off on the wrong foot. Can we start over on this?” Justin said, softly brushing his hand over JC’s.

“Okay…” JC gave in and smiled a little at Justin.

“I love your new shirt.” Justin said softly.

“Thank you.” JC was blushing again and had already forgotten about Justin's earlier remarks.

The rest of the date went smoothly, as Justin put on his best behavior, even opening car doors for JC. 

When they were almost backstage in the concert venue, Justin looked around first to check no-one was in the backstage dressing room, and then carefully pushed JC against the wall, holding his head in one hand and covering his mouth with his. JC practically melted into the kiss, hungrily sucking on Justin's lip until they broke apart when they heard a noise. 

"We should go, we're late already." JC said breathlessly. As he was following Justin into the venue, he licked his lips. Now he was sure: he was deeply in love with one of his best friends.

* * *

That night after rehearsals, they went out to see a horror movie, and to Justin's satisfaction, JC did cling onto him during the scary parts. On the way home, Justin bought them a bunch of liquor and they ended up drinking and playing a racing game on the Playstation.

Soon, the game was not their focus anymore, and they ended up making out on the couch.

“I don’t do anything on the first date-” JC insisted as Justin kissed his way down his neck.

“Uh-hu…. of course not, babe….” Justin said softly but had to suppress a laugh when JC moaned loudly while he grabbed Justin’s package through his pants. “Slow down, C, you’re gonna make me cum in my pants.”

“That would be a waste. We can’t have that, can we?” JC moaned as he took a sip from the vodka bottle on the table.

“Okay, Josh, enough vodka for you-” Justin said softly and hid the bottle under the table when JC wasn't looking looking.

“Fine, then just fuck me…” JC said sulkily and climbed on top of Justin.

Justin shifted a bit, “You’re drunk. I’m not gonna fuck you like that. You wouldn’t even remember.”

“Oh beliiieve me, you're soo big that I will remember for a looong time…” JC said seductively while trying to unzip Justin’s jeans.

“Okay, Josh, why don’t we take this in the shower, huh?” Justin suggested and JC hastily stumbled after him into the bus’s shower cabin. Justin stepped out and turned the cold water on.

JC gasped. “Fuck, Justin, why would you do that?”

"Cause you're drunk and slutty and I won't fuck you like that..”

“I thought drunk and slutty was your type?” JC said angrily as he turned the water off and wrapped himself in a towel.

“You said no sex on the first date, and I respect that, babe. There will be plenty of other opportunities.”

“Since when are you such a gentleman?”

“I’m not,” Justin said but gently picked up JC from the floor and carried the shorter man back to the couch, to cuddle up with him.

* * *

The next day, JC woke up in Justin’s arms on the couch. Justin was already awake, stroking his hair.

“I’m never drinking again.” JC said whiningly.

“We both know that’s a lie.”

“My head hurts….” 

“I’ll get ya some water.”

JC sighed and closed his eyes. “How is it that you’re so much younger but can still handle liquor so much better?”

“Because I went to Europe when I was 16 with five of my best friends and have had a lot of practice for my age," Justin laughed as he placed the glass of water on the couch table.

“Justin, have you ever…” JC said almost inaudible.

“Have I ever what?” 

“Had-- you know.... with another guy?" JC whispered.

“Well that came out of nowhere. No, I have not," Justin said bluntly.

JC sighed and buried his head in the couch pillow.

Justin seemed confused. “You really don’t think I’ve thought this through, do you?”

“But what if you… don’t like it?”

Justin shook his head, pulled JC's head up and took a straddled JC’s head in his hands. “Well I know one thing and that's that I do like kissing you a lot,” he said as he softly placed his lips on JC’s.

They were making out for a bit when Justin carefully took JC’s hand and placed it in his crotch. “Now does that feel like I don’t like what we’re doing…”

JC blushed and shook his head. He softly stroked over the hard-on in Justin’s jeans when the bus door swung open.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

The two singers turned their heads to find their manager, Johnny, standing in the door.


	6. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a few coming outs to do.

Johnny stared at them in disbelief.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?" He said slowly.

"Yeah, you're kind of cock-blocking me here, Johnny," Justin said with his million-dollar grin.

"Excuse me?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

JC jumped up and adjusted his shirt.

"Don't listen to him. I'm sorry, Johnny," he said remorsefully.

"I told you to be careful not to sleep with guys who could leak it to the press, not to turn your other bandmates gay, JC"

"I'm not gay. And Josh didn't do anything wrong," Justin said, hugging his distressed bandmate from behind.

"Look, I don't care who does what to whom behind closed doors, but do you even realise how risky that is for all of our careers?" Johnny rubbed his temples.

"We're not stupid, okay? We'll be careful." 

"Fine. And don't forget you still have a 'girlfriend,' Justin."

"Brit's cool." Justin smiled. This went better than he had expected.

"Now get your asses to rehearsals, you're already late."

* * *

"If it's not the new Romeo and Juliet!" Joey proclaimed as Justin and JC walked onto the stage.

"Could you be any louder? I don't think the roadies back in Canada heard you yet!!" JC snapped.

"Geez, whatever..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure JC relaxes a little," Justin said with a wink and left to say hi to Wade.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Lance asked carefully.

"Yes," JC said with a shy smile.

"Okay, then we'll support you both."

"Aw, does that mean we're gonna have *NSYNC babies?" Chris asked.

JC rolled his eyes. "NO!"

"Aw, but they would be so pretty! They could have Justin's curls and your sharp cheekbones."

"Stop complementing my baby's cheekbones," Justin said and playfully hit Chris on the head. 

* * *

"Honey!" Justin jumped up from his seat when he heard the familiar voice in the hallway to the dressing room.

"Mom!! What are you doing here?" he said as he gave her the biggest hug.

"Surprise visit!" Lynn said with a smile.

"Aw mom, you're the best!"

"I even brought your favorite cookies. How's the tour going?"

"Great... Josh, my mom's here." Justin yelled, already stuffing his face with the chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey, honey," Lynn said as she hugged JC. 

"Hey, Lynn. So good to see you." JC smiled a bit nervously. He was terrible at keeping secrets, especially with people who knew him as well as Justin's mother. And now he was dating her son and he felt like bursting out with the news, yet was too scared to say anything. Lynn was supportive when he had come out to her during the MMC, but with her own son, maybe she would think differently.

And little did he know, Lynn was already up to something. "Well, I had to find out what the big secret was that Justin was keeping from me..."

"I wasn't keeping a secret," Justin protested.

"Oh honey, first of all, don't speak with your mouth full and second of all, don't you think a mother can tell you're in love? Who's the lucky lady?"

JC started to turn red and bit his lip.

Justin swallowed and smilingly stated, "It's JC."

Lynn blinked. "Wait, JC is what?"

"The lucky lady, it's JC's."

"Don't call me that!" JC protested.

"Well, JC and I are dating anyway."

"Ooh, okay. But you're not-"

"No. Did you change the recipe? I don't taste cinamon."

"Well I guess that gives a whole new meaning to bye bye bye," Lynn laughed and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek, "I'm happy for you both. Come here, Josh, no need to turn red like a fire hydrant." She gave JC a huge hug.

* * *

After the concert, JC snuggled up in Justin's arms. "I thought my coming out at 19 was exhausting but now it feels like we're coming out fifty times."

Justin placed a kiss on JC's head. "They're all cool, though. That reminds me, I have one more person to tell."

"Your dad?"

"Another time. This is more urgent," Justin said and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number he had scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Hey, it's Justin... uhu... yeah, no we're good. JC's really good.... yeah... that's why I am calling... yeah... Pretty and I are dating now, so back the fuck off, okay? Lose his number, forget his name... Yeah fuck you, too. Bye bye bye, Tony!"

Justin said back down with a grin. JC rolled his eyes and hit Justin with a pillow.

"You're acting like a caveman who's secured his prey, Justin."

"I didn't realize my prey would talk back... Guess it's time to finish you off..." Justin said pushing JC down onto the couch, kissing down his neck.


	7. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and JC have some first times as a couple.

JC woke up in the hotel bed, and happily looked to his side, where Justin was laying. His boyfriend Justin. It still felt crazy to say this. He felt a bit like back in elementary school, when he had asked a girl to be his first girlfriend with a "check yes or no" note.

Justin moved in his sleep and his muscular right arm brushed against JC's. The brunet shivered a bit. He thought about waking the other man up, but then realized that this was a rare occasion where they could sleep in an actual bed, not in a bunk bed on the tour bus. The bunks were okay, but not if you were a newly found couple that wants to sleep next to each other every single night despite the lack of space. So he let Justin sleep in a bit and just watched his chest lift up and down in his sleep. He looked peaceful, yet mischievous in a way. He was a guy barely out of his teenage years after all, and he was horny twenty-four-seven. To his boyfriend's credit, he had kept his promise and been a gentleman, waiting patiently for JC to want to move further, but made sure to use every leeway JC gave him. 

JC licked his lips a little seeing that Justin had a boner in his sleep. Okay, maybe he was kind of at fault too, but he just couldn't get enough of Justin.

A few days ago, they got into their first fight, after Justin had called him "good girl" when JC had gone down on him in broom closet of the concert venue. Justin insisted it was totally normal and a matter of habit, since he had never fooled around with a guy before but JC was pissed off anyway. I wasn't like he had ever called Tony a girl even though he had been his first male hookup. Then Justin left frustrated that JC didn't finish the blowjob. They had given each other angry glares during the concert, which led to Lance confronting them in the dressing room.

"Look, I don't know what is going on between the two of you, and quite frankly, I don't care, but whatever it is, get over it. It's precisely why we all thought this was a bad idea. You can't let this drama affect the band and our work." He yelled, simultaneously trying to find the jacket he needed for the costume change.

"We're sorry, Lance," JC sighed.

"You're sorry?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to fight. I just- I guess I'm sensitive about it because you guys always feel the need to highlight how non-masculine I act..."

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure, we're just playing with you. Honestly, I'm a little jealous that you're so cool with doing your thing and wearing pink and all that shit," Justin said and softly brushed through JC's hair.

"Less flirting, more changing," Joey said and grabbed both of their collars to drag them to the clothing rack.

The two men had laughed and gone back to work after a short kiss.

JC was ripped from his thoughts by Justin's voice. "Morning, babe..."

"Heyy..." JC said softly.

"Can't believe we're almost done with the tour...." Justin said as he pulled JC closer.

"Can't believe we won't have hardly any time before going back in the studio...." JC murmured, breathing in the musty scent of Justin's chest.

"It's cool though, I like watching you in the studio.." Justin petted his hand over JC's bedhead. "Are you gonna let your hair grow out more?"

"Maybe...." JC answered.

"I thought about shaving mine."

"Nooo, don't..." JC whined and let his fingers run through the curly mess on Justin's head.

"Oh you don't have a say in this..." Justin laughed.

"Not fair..." JC pouted and playfully hit Justin's chest.

Justin didn't say anything and sat up. "Will you still love me if I look super ugly as a bald guy?" he asked slowly.

JC was in shock. "L-love?"

Justin swallowed and looked down. "Y-Yeah. I mean, I love you. If it's too early, you don't have to say anything back, I get it."

JC couldn't helped but squeal.

"What the fuck?" Justin raised an eyebrow at the noise.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. I love you too, Justin."

Justin let out a sigh of relief and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

As soon as they had ended the tour, Justin and JC spent time apart from each other for the first time. They had both flown home to spend some time with their families but had promised each other to meet at JC's house in Orlando the week before recording in the studio started.

"I did it today!" Justin started gushing on the phone.

"Did what?"

"I shaved it all off, babe."

"You're messing with me."

"No, I'm for real!"

"I call bullshit."

"You'll see for yourself on Sunday."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, baby. Miss your perky ass, too."

"You're a jerk."

"Oh I miss jerking you too..."

"You know, I was thinking maybe when you come back we could..."

"Huh?"

"You know? Spend some more quality time in the bedroom..." JC said in the flirtiest tone he could muster up.

He heard Justin breathing heavily on the other line. "Uh- can we still change our flights to today?"

"Babe, I promised my mom to help her with the kitchen before I left..."

"You can't just promise me sex and then make me wait three whole days!"

"I think I can... Love you babe, talk to you soon!" JC smiled as he hung up on his horny boyfriend. He knew he would pay for this, but he was more than happy to risk that.

* * *

It felt good to be back home in Orlando. He loved seeing his family again, but the weather up there was just horrible. He had made sure to book the early flight so he could still get the house in order for Justin and himself. According to Justin's text from a week ago, his flight would land in 3 hours, and with rush-hour traffic, JC still had enough time to do some grocery shopping and to make the bed up nicely. Luckily, his cleaning lady had already kept the place super neat. He was a bit worried about "living" with Justin for the week, remembering all too well how messy Justin was on the bus and how disorganized his house usually looked. He entered his hallway and went straight upstairs. Was that a noise coming from the bedroom? His help was definitely not here on Sundays. He grabbed the baseball bat out of the hallway closet and slowly walked into the bedroom. Wait, where those rose pedals on the floor?"

"Surprise!" 

JC almost hit the person jumping out in front of him but luckily, his brain recognized the voice in time and he stopped swinging the bat.

"Justin, what the hell, you scared the shit out of me."

Justin shrugged as he took the bat out of JC's hand. "Well it wouldn't have been aa surprise if I had told you I was here."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you. Shit." JC's heart was still racing as he hugged his boyfriend. "How did you get my key?"

"Well, I flew in early last night to surprise you, went to Chris's house since I have his spare key, got Joey's spare key there, Lance's spare key at Joey's house and then your spare key at Lance's."

"And you brought roses..." 

"Pretty flowers for my pretty one." Justin said softly.

"You look so hot," JC admitted. Justin was wearing a loose hoodie and had, in fact, shaved his hair off. Somehow he looked a bit rowdy, and it turned JC on. He had always had a thing for bad boys.

"Well you go straight to business, don't you," Justin laughingly said and picked JC up from his feet and carried him towards the bed, that was surrounded by candles.

* * *

"Damn..." JC panted. "That was..."

"Amazing..." Justin finished, slowly rolling off of his lover.

"How are you always so good at everything..." JC said breathlessly. Sports, music, and now even gay sex, Justin seemed to be just instantly perfect at everything. Not that he was complaining.

"I did my research... I wanted to make sure it's good for you..."

"Well it was..." JC said and cuddled up to Justin's chest. "My ass is gonna hurt though."

Justin laughed. "It's okay, I can carry you around the house..."

"I might take you up on that," JC admitted.

* * *

The week went by incredibly fast, and they spend most of the time in the bedroom, which was good for JC's house, since that was the only room that Justin could leave in a mess. When they weren't fooling around, they were laying on the couch in JC's little home studio, jotting down lyrics and humming melodies to the songs for their new album. 

They even ended up writing a song together, _Up Against the Wall_ , inspired by that night that they had been grinding on each other on the dance floor so much that Lance had forced them to leave. As much as JC didn't want their first vacation time as a couple to end, he was also excited to get back into the studio with the other guys. This album just had to be good, they couldn't let the fans down after _No Strings_ had become such a massive success.

"Baby, don't stress," Justin said softly, rubbing his shoulders.

"Huh?" JC turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"I can see on your face that you're stressing out. The new album's gonna be great. You're gonna be great, like always" Justin reassured him as JC felt himself being wrapped up in his lover's arms. "I have a feeling this is gonna be our best work yet..."


	8. Making of Celebrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of moments from the making of the legendary third album. Our couple enjoys being back together, doing what they love, but they have to adjust to the new dynamic of dating and working together.

Lance sighed loudly. "Why don't we just call it _Justin and 4 other guys_ at this point?"

They had just listened to Justin's demo version of "Gone," and heard that the label wanted Justin to sing all of the solo parts. JC knew this was bound to cause friction with the guys, especially Lance. Lance was much more determined to save JC's solos than JC was himself. He liked singing, of course, but he really didn't mind not singing a solo for one song. If anything, this would give him a chance to catch a break on tour.

"Lance., it's not a big deal..." he tried to mediate. 

Lance wasn't in the mood, however. "What, JC? Just because he's your boyfriend now he gets to just take whatever he wants?

Justin just gave Lance an angry glare. JC shifted uncomfortably in his seat, placing a hand on Justin's thigh, squeezing it softly. "Guys, please don't fight... It's okay. The label is right. Justin's voice fits way better with the song. And I get to do much more of the production this time around, it already takes up so much time, and you know that's what I enjoy the most."

"Sure, whatever... he's just bitter because MJ didn't want the song."

Justin jumped up and got straight into Lance's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, what ground breaking hit song have you written in your life, Bass?"

"That's enough! The label has made a decision and we won't waste production time and resources on your petty fights!" Robin said and signalled Justin to replay the demo.

* * *

"Me and Robin were thinking of adding a harmonica," Justin explained after he had played some of the vocal arrangements for "Something like you."

"It gives me a Stevie Wonder vibe," Joey said with a smile on his face.

Justin jumped up from the couch. "That's brilliant, Joe. He could play the harmonica for us!" he said excitedly.

Chris laughed. "Stevie Wonder? You don't think he has anything better to do?"

"Please, this is probably going to be the biggest album of the year, he'll make it happen, I'm sure. I'll talk to Johnny," Justin said and grabbed his cell phone to call Johnny.

Chris, JC and Joey grinned looking at each other. Their youngest band member had become so confident, it was enviable.

Little did they know at that point that two weeks later, Stevie Wonder actually came into the studio to record the track for them.

* * *

They were in the middle of recording for "See Right Through You," and JC was in his element. Justin was in the booth singing, and JC and the other producers were listening, critiquing and shifting tones.

"JC, why don't we take 5, huh?" Melinda said carefully and took JC by the arm.

"Me? What's up?" JC asked surprised as his friend and manager pulled him out of the room into the hallway.

"Listen, I get that you and Justin are all in love now and whatever. And we're all happy for you but that doesn't mean you can't contribute constructively," she said softly. "Justin criticizes your suggestions, too."

JC crossed his arms in protest. "I do criticize."

"'I think, we could make that beautiful hook even longer, Justin'" Melinda mocked the brunet singer's voice.

JC frowned. "Justin improved so much over the last two albums! I just don't have a lot to add."

"Is that woman bothering you, honey?" Justin said jokingly as he came out of the studio and wrapped an arm around JC's waist, winking at Melinda.

"You know I'm right..." She shook her head and left, leaving behind a confused JC. He wasn't just letting Justin get away with everything he wanted, was he?

* * *

Justin and JC stayed behind in the studio after everyone had left, still brewing over the first arrangements for Pop.

"Wanna take a break..." Justin whispered into his lover's ear, tracing his fingers along JC's neck.

JC barely listened, moving two of the buttons up. "I think we're onto something here..."

"I think I have an even better idea..." Justin said and softly pushed JC onto the recording desk.

"Justin, what are you do---uhh..." JC was trying to get back to work but was completely distracted by Justin pulling on his t-shirt and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Making you feel good...." Justin mumbled and successfully ripped JC's shirt off and threw it onto the ground.

"Hey, that's Chanel. And we shouldn't... in here..." JC pressed out in between passionate kisses.

"One sec." Justin pulled his own shirt off and threw it over the security camera.

"But now we should..." He said with a devilish grin, unbuckling his belt. He grabbed JC's right and moved it to his own crotch.

"I don't---know....." JC protested but helped Justin unbutton his jeans.

"It's dirrrrty pop, remember.... let's be dirty for real... it'll be reeal inspirational..."

JC sighed and had to grin. "You're a sex addict, do you know that?"

"I know, pretty..." Justin said as he brushed through JC's now longer hair, "I just can't get enough of you, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." JC smiled and surprised the younger man by grabbing his ass and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

* * *

"JC and I tried a different sound for _Pop_ last night."

"Then share!" Chris said excitedly.

"Sure, Josh?"

JC put in the cassette tape and pressed play.

Everyone in the studio was silent before the cassette started playing.

"Oh.... Justin... harder." JC's moaning voice echoed through the studio.

JC slammed the pause button. "Em, eh.... that.... wrong tape...." He blushed heavily.

Everybody else, including Justin, had to laugh.

"Well, it is different alright, might get our teenage fan's attention." Chris joked.

Joey chimed in. "Maybe we can speak to a whole new _adult_ demographic as well...."

JC bit his lips as he fumbled with the cassette tape. Justin came to his rescue and inserted it for him to press play.

Quickly, Justin's "Do you ever wonder why?" echoed through the room and the other band members were distracted again. JC, however, was so embarrassed that he still couldn't look them in the eye for hours. He wrote a mental note to himself to never agree to sex in the studio ever again, no matter how convincing and attractive Justin was. Justin slowly slid his hand behind and squeezed JC's butt cheek when noone was watching.

JC jumped a little and scratched that first thought. Maybe he just needed to make sure they were not accidentally pressing any recording buttons while making love.

* * *

"You're gonna love this," Justin said excitedly as he pressed play.

JC listed. The entire time, he was silent, even when the tape was finished and Justin looked at him with expectant eyes.

"What, you don't like it?" Justin frowned a bit.

Justin's frown always reminded JC of the 11 year old kid at the Mickey Mouse Club "Noo, noo..." he quickly spat out, trying to sound as convincing as he could. 'Quick, JC, come up with something nice to say...' he thought frustratedly. There was something he had to like, right?

Justin could, of course, tell by JC's horrible lying abilities. "You don't like it."

"It's... different..." JC said slowly.

"I'll change it, what do you want me to change?"

"Eh.... the whole chorus, maybe?"

Justin laughed a little but took out his notebook and scratched out the whole chorus. "You're savage, do you know that, babe? You should be on Star Search."

JC softly stroked his boyfriend's arm. "It's just my opinion... If the others like it-"

Justin softly put his finger onto JC's mouth. "Sh... you're not just pretty, you're pretty smart. That's why your opinion has always been the most important to me."

* * *

JC came into the room wearing a beanie, and slowly took it off when the guys were all looking at a sheet with a proposed album track list in front of them.

"Hey, C." Lance said mindlessly as he scribbled on the paper. "I really think we should do the more uptempo songs first, Gone and Pop wouldn't make for a smooth transition."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Josh, what do you- oh." Justin stared at the brunet's head. "Did you get your hair done?"

JC self-consciously brushed through his hair and the new highlights.

"I think it's cute. Reminds me of Cameron Diaz in Charlie's Angels..." Joey laughed.

"It does?" JC's forehead furrowed. He wasn't sure if this hairdo was a great idea since he had left the hairdresser's.

Justin licked his lips a bit and went around the table to give JC a kiss. "It looks hot..." he whispered into JC's ear. "Kinda reminds me of your messy hair after sex..."

"Get a room. No, help us with this and then get a room..." Chris grabbed JC by the ear and pulled him away from Justin to the table.

"Ouch, okay." JC looked at the sheet. "Keep Pop at 1, Switch the Game is over and Celebrity, then Girlfriend, then the Two of Us..."

The others nodded in agreement and scribbled on the paper. 

JC couldn't help but smile at the list. This was going to be a great album. He couldn't wait to perform it with his best friends, and his lover.


End file.
